


Conforto

by juliacalasans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sadness, Sasuke-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Tudo o que ele queria era conforto. E conforto foi a única coisa que ele não conseguiu.





	Conforto

Uma criança inteligente, capaz, poderosa, mas que, ainda sim, nunca pôde superar seu irmão.

Sasuke era um amargurado.

Havia presenciado uma carnificina em massa, todos os membros de sua família tão amada sendo mortos por aquele que ele nunca superou. Uma carnificina da qual ele escapou por um objetivo maior e desconhecido. Uma carnificina que mudou nele seu espírito, tornando soturna sua alma de criança. Suas metas foram engolidas pelo ódio, deixando apenas uma: se vingar.

Ele viveu, cresceu, amadureceu, aprendeu, mas aquelas coisas não lhe eram importantes. As amizades que estavam ali, ao seu alcance, não eram nada. Afinal de contas, do que servia o amor se o ódio era um combustível muito maior? Ele não entendia, e também não queria entender. Repudiou aqueles que poderiam ser a cura de sua doença. Para ele, a única forma de se livrar do mal era cortá-lo pela raiz. E nada, nada, nada poderia impedi-lo de terminar sua missão. Ele superaria a morte, se fosse necessário.

Sasuke poderia ser forte, mas ainda não superava o irmão. E aquela verdade fora esfregada em sua cara pelo próprio, num reencontro cercado de ódio por um lado e por indiferença no outros. Sasuke fora pisado pelo irmão como um bicinho repugnante, algo pequeno, fácil de livrar.  Fora tão humilhante! Mas em pouco tempo estava de novo à ativa, percebendo o ressentimento se unir ao ódio nos cantos mais inóspitos de sua alma.

Abandonou seus amigos, numa busca incessante por poder.  Magoou aqueles que o amavam, se envolveu com as piores pessoas, fez as piores coisas.  Mas não se importava. Aquelas pessoas que conviviam com ele e o admiravam não era nada pra ele, apenas peças descartáveis das quais ele se livraria quando não mais precisasse.  E, manipulando essas pecinhas descartáveis, ele ficou mais forte e praticamente, invencível.

Mas, quando o corpo de Itachi jazeu morto no chão, ele só conseguiu sentir revolta. Onde estava a paz do fim? Onde fora parar o conforto da vingança?  O que antes era ódio virou vazio. Sasuke era uma casca oca, um corpo perdido na própria vida, sem ter mais uma luz para onde se dirigir. Estava tudo acabado.

Acabado até o momento em que a verdade lhe fora revelada. Em sua casca oca se derramou a culpa e o arrependimento, mais dilacerantes como o ódio jamais fora. E, novamente, um desejo de vingança preencheu-o, dessa vez direcionado para sua vila, local onde tudo começou. E ele percebera que o ódio era o seu combustível, sua luz, e que, se desfizesse dele, não teria mais um rumo. E seguiu seu destino resignadamente, sem a vontade de mudar, os mesmos sentimentos de antes o instigando.

Porque o conforto era tudo o que Sasuke queria.

E o conforto foi tudo que ele não pôde conseguir.


End file.
